vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Elizabeth
The mother-daughter relationship between Caroline Forbes and Elizabeth Forbes was strained when the series began and after Caroline had become a vampire, Elizabeth was horror-filled at what her daughter had become. However, Elizabeth soon accepted her daughter and their relationship has become much stronger since then. Elizabeth is the person who Caroline loves the most. History |-|Season One= Their relationship was strained, as Caroline had thought that her mother cared more about her job then about her. |-|Season Two= In The Return, At the hospital, Sheriff Forbes, Matt, Bonnie and Damon await to hear how Caroline's condition was. In Kill or Be Killed, A few days later Elizabeth Forbes is getting ready for another of the towns many functions, this time The Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day which Caroline signed her up for but believed she find an excuse to be off. However, Elizabeth is enthusiastic about the prospect of sharing the entire day her daughter. Caroline is folded arms skeptical. Elizabeth ask her to give her a chance. Caroline warns her she is "in a mood" and it shows. "Goody for me" her mother says self-deprecatingly. She notes that Elena was there the previous night. Reflexively Caroline corrects her saying that Elena wasn't there but then she catches herself saying that Elena was there and needed to talk. She had realized her mother was unknowingly referring to Katherine Pierce. Speaking of Elena she tells her mother that she and Stefan are going through a rough patch. Her mother asks if everything is going okay with her (meaning Caroline). Caroline says she is fine but Elizabeth notes that she seemed different somehow. Caroline protests that she is fine but Elizabeth comes back saying that while Caroline thinks that her mother doesn't notice things like that, she does. Defensively, Caroline says "You know, there's pretending to be mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck okay?" and she storms away. Later Caroline and Elena are talking when Caroline sees her mother on a cell phone leaving the park grounds. Perhaps using a bit of superspeed Caroline catches up to Elizabeth, asking her what is wrong. She says nothing as she hangs up and closes the cellphone. Elizabeth says it is work, meaning police business. Eventually they come across the cellar of the old slave quarters on the old Lockwood plantation. Caroline listens and hears her own mother say "He's not going to tell us anything. Kill them both!". Caroline is afraid to stop it because her mother will find out about her. Elena, disgusted, ignores her and runs down the stairway leaving a torn Caroline. She eventually runs down the stairs after Elena who had just hit a sheriff deputy with an old plank attempting to stop the killing. The deputy who was hit holds her at gun point, but Caroline, using her superspeed, slams shut a cellar door. Elizabeth asks Elena who else is with her. Around them Caroline uses her superspeed, frightening the cop holding Elena. Caroline runs behind Elena, comes around and defects the gun spinning the terrified cop around, holds him with her powerful arms and starts to rip out his jugular vein with her fangs; her snarling mixing in with his cries in terror and pain as she drinks his blood. Then the report from the other deputy tells Caroline she is being fired upon. Her mother looks at her with astonishment as Caroline walks out of the shadows breathing heavily. Then she stops and collects herself and suppresses her game face and she returns to human likeness. "Hi mom." she says to a shocked Elizabeth. Later Caroline is sitting on the steps of the cellar; her mother refusing to even look her way. That night Caroline comes home to the Salvatore residence with a small travel bag of her moms clothes apologizing to Elena for being late that she didn't know how long her mom was staying over Elena tells her that vervain takes about three days or sooner to leave the body. Stefan joins them and Caroline ask if he got some blood in him and he tells her he feels much better. They reach the door way of the cellar the brothers are keeping Elizabeth in. She was just about to enter when she heard her mother say "Keep Caroline away from me please; I don't want to see her. Damon, knowing that Caroline was leaning against the door jam says "she's your daughter Liz." "Not anymore" Elizabeth says disowning her daughter. "My daughter's gone." "You have no idea how wrong you are about that!" says Damon and he looks at a hidden Caroline sympathetically. In Plan B, Little less than three days later Caroline enters her mother's cell in the Salvatore dungeon to collect her dinner plate, but notices that she didn't touch her food. Caroline tells her that according to "Dr. Damon" the vervain in her system would be completely gone soon and she will be compelled to forget and that she was sleeping in her own bed that night. Liz just ignores her, Caroline picks up her mother's tray and tells her she didn't care, just like before she was a vampire. Minutes later they are in deep discussion about her lifestyle. She explains that she does drink human blood but it is from the stocks at the local hospital blood bank. It is not as good as fresh human blood directly from a living being but better than the animal blood Stefan tries to get her to drink. Elizabeth ask if she steals the blood but Caroline says Damon does, but she was pilfering his supplies. Her mother says she doesn't want this for her. Caroline responding with "...when life gives you lemons..." Then her super hearing picks up that Damon is home and tells her mother. Another look of fear plays on Elizabeth's face. Later, after a long conversation, Caroline decides to compel her mother to forget everything that has happened, so she will not know that Caroline is a vampire. In Know Thy Enemy, After revealing everything, Matt asks Caroline to compel him because he didn't want to know any of the stuff she told him. Caroline compels Matt even though she didn't want to. After he exits her house, Matt heads towards a cop car. He has a talk with Sheriff Forbes revealing that they were working together and explained he had drunk vervain. Sheriff Forbes then asked him to tell her everything he now knows. (What Caroline told him). In The Last Dance, Caroline went to the 60's Dance with Matt after she compelled him to forget everything, but not really knowing that he still does know as well as her mother. Matt at first really doesn't want to go with Caroline because of what she is, but Sheriff Forbes tells him otherwise. In As I Lay Dying, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie started to look to Damon whilst he was also being hunted by Sheriff Forbes and her deputies. It was Jeremy who found him first and he brought him to the Grill where he called the others. Liz arrived and shot at Damon but he moved out of the way and her bullet hit Jeremy instead. He was killed by her and since she was human, his ring wouldn't save him. Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric arrived to find Liz crying over Jeremy's body. Caroline tried to revive him with her blood but it was too late. Bonnie and Alaric then took him to the old mansion where he was resurrected by the dead witches. When informed of this, Caroline and Liz were reassured. Caroline then told Liz, who was still a bit confused over the magic of everything, that she had once explained everything to her but that she had made her forget because she was scared about what she might do. She says however that it isn't something that she's going to do again as she doesn't want to be afraid anymore. She also says that despite her being a vampire, she was still her daughter. She then hugged her mother and Liz, overwhelmed with emotion, returned her embrace as they cried on each other's shoulders. }} |-|Season Three= In The End of The Affair, when Bill Forbes tortures Caroline, Elizabeth comes to her rescue and threatens to shoot Bill, her gay ex-husband. Tyler carries Caroline out to safety. When Liz and Caroline are back home, Liz nicely, almost like it was chicken soup, hands her a blood bag and waits for her to finish. Liz says that they grew up to believe that vampires were evil and that Caroline taught Liz to think differently. But Bill, still has those beliefs. In The Departed, Elizabeth and Carol Lockwood tell Caroline and Tyler to leave the town, as Alaric told the council that they are supernatural creatures. |-|Season Four= In Bring It On, Liz is attacked by Elena but Caroline arrives and stops her. In She's Come Undone, Caroline is persecuted and tortured by Silas, He continues to haunt her in Klaus' body and in his own body as she runs to her car and calls her mom to stay at home and don’t let anyone inside. As Caroline gets home, she is calling Bonnie and Liz asks her what is going on. Because she doesn’t trust her, she asks her not to come any closer, “I don’t know if it’s really you,” Caroline says. Caroline calls her on the phone and her mom's phone start to ring. Bonnie comes to Forbes house and Caroline thinks that Bonnie is Silas, but Bonnie sees Caroline’s mother is Silas and opens the locked door with magic. Bonnie asks Silas where is Caroline’s mother and his answer is that she is where Caroline has left her. Caroline runs to living room, where she finds her mother lying on the floor. Because her mom is dying, Caroline grabs first aid kit and pulls out a syringe, which she stabs into her neck and také some of her blood and then she injects the blood into Elizabeth’s heart, but her isn’t waking up and Caroline is crying and begging her to come back. Then, Liz mom comes back. |-|Season Five= In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Liz helps Caroline pack and prepare for college. She then says an emotional goodbye to Caroline and Elena after she helps them move in to their new dorm at Whitmore College. Liz is later seen sulking over fair food as she misses Caroline. In The Cell, Caroline takes Liz's help to drop off the Pierce and Franklin safe at the Salvatore Mansion.Caroline later stays at her Mom's place for the night. In No Exit, Liz helps Caroline and Stefan to track down Damon. In Resident Evil, Caroline is shown waiting at the Mystic Grill for her Mom and then leaves a message with Matt for Liz when she doesn't show up. Later that night, Liz is shown unconscious at her home with Caroline beside her.Tyler assures Caroline that her mother is fine, when Liz doesn't wake up in spite of Caroline giving her blood, to heal from the wound caused earlier that day, to release the Traveler from Liz's body.Liz then wakes up with no memory of the day's event and a relived Caroline jokes that she just missed her lunch. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery TheVampireDiariesIKnowWhatYouDidLastSummerLizCaroline.jpg|Liz helps Caroline pack for college LizCaroline.png|Elizabeth and Caroline CarolineandElizabeth.png Normal 314 blood.jpg Candice+Accola+Vampire+Diaries+Season+4+Episode+mxwYnNVJjAhl.jpg Liz_and_Caroline_5x1.,..png Liz_and_Caroline_5x1.png Liz_and_Caroline.,..png Caroline_and_Liz_5x18.png Caroline-Liz_5x18.png 601-24-CarolineLiz.png 601-25-CarolineLiz.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship